The Prank War
by Caunedhiel
Summary: Legolas has finally snapped. Elladan and Elrohir's pranks have to be revenged. When Glorfindel, Erestor and Legolas team up things can get a bit messy! AU ! Beta: Legolas Thranduilion
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters here, they all belong to Tolkien. This is for all the chapters in the story, I can't be bothered copying this out again and again.**

**Beta'ed by Legolas Thranduilion **

**The prank war**

**chapter 1**

"Right, that's it!" Legolas stormed into Glorfindel's study face flushed with anger, pulling his hands roughly through his golden blond hair.

Glorfindel studied Legolas for a moment. It was unusual to see the Prince of Mirkwood so angry. "Let me guess, is it the twins?"

"Yes, it's the twins! Who else would it be? Thrice-cursed insolent buggers! Curse the both of them and let's hope they fall in orc shit!"

"What did they do this time? It can't be worse than the time they dyed your hair pink." Glorfindel chuckled at the memory.

Legolas threw Glorfindel a withering look. "It took two weeks for the dye to come out of my hair. I was the laughing stock of the whole of Imladris for two whole weeks! And don't think I didn't hear you laughing as well." Legolas stood in front of Glorfindel with a stern expression on his fair face. "They painted my bow pink! PINK! They know I love my bow. What am I supposed to do with a pink bow?"

Glorfindel clamped his lips together to stop the laughter. The twins knew Legolas well, he cared for that bow like it lived and he hated anyone touching it.

"Get Erestor in here, it's time the twins swallowed some of their own medicine." He said, an evil smile working its way onto his face. Glorfindel involuntarily shuddered; that smile never boded well. He well remembered the last time he had seen it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I've got a mountain of paperwork to do you know. This had better be for a good reason!" Erestor snapped as he sat on one of the squashy old armchairs in Glorfindel's overcrowded study. The formidable advisor had been practically dragged all the way to the study; he was not a happy bunny to say the least.

"It's Legolas who wants to speak to you, not me." Glorfindel said as he shut the heavy oak door and came over to take his seat.

Erestor turned his sharp gaze on Legolas, narrowing his steel grey eyes. "Well?"

"I think it's time that we should pay the twins back for all the pranks they've pulled on us, if you're interested?"

Erestor blinked for a moment or two, obviously remembering all the pranks the twins had ever pulled on him, before his own evil smile graced his lips, "I'm in."

_Oh bloody hell_, thought Glorfindel as both of them turned their gazes on him.

"Are you in or out?" Legolas asked.

"Elrond's going to skin us alive you know, when he finds out."

"Who says Elrond's going to find out." Erestor said in a low menacing tone, the very one that set ancient councillors and junior advisers alike quaking in their boots.

"Fine I'm in." He huffed in defeat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Glorfindel, Erestor and Legolas spent most of the day heatedly forming their plans, and even Glorfindel had to admit this was going to be brilliant. They christened it their Evil-Master-Prank-Of-All-Time. They only stopped when the bell rang for dinner, with mischievous grins they made their way down to the dining hall.

Entering the dinner hall they split up, not wanting to cause any suspicion. Glorfindel and Erestor were known for their dislike of each other, so it would be odd if they walked in to the dining hall together.

"Where have you been all day Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, as he sat down.

"Oh in my study doing this and that, sorting out paperwork and such," he replied. The twins, who sat opposite him, cast suspicious glances his way; it was well known that he hated paperwork.

Dinner passed agonizingly slow. He had a hard time concentrating and sometimes a small smile lit his face as he thought of their prank. This was noticed by Elladan who was whispering in to his twin's ear. When it finally finished most headed for the Hall of Fire and Glorfindel and Legolas went to the garden while Erestor headed to the Hall of Fire to make sure Elladan and Elrohir stayed there.

Phase one of Evil-master-prank-of-all-time under way...


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'ed by Legolas Thranduilion **

**The prank war**

**Chapter 2**

It was freezing outside even for an elf. The luminous moon shone of the backs of two fair haired elves sneaking in the garden below it. Glorfindel and Legolas were plundering Elrond's herb garden.

"Here it is! Have you got yours?" Legolas whispered to Glorfindel, who was scouring the herb beds on the other side of the garden as he pocketed the herbs he had been looking for.

"Not yet," he hissed back.

"Well hurry up, Elladan and Elrohir won't stay in the hall of fire forever," Legolas muttered, coming over to help Glorfindel.

"Ha, finally, I got mine!" Glorfindel said, as he wiped the mud off his midnight blue leggings. Legolas gestured for the two of them to go inside.

"Right, you get Elladan, I'll take Elrohir," Legolas whispered to Glorfindel as they stopped in a small alcove not far from the twin's rooms. "Remember be quick and don't leave a mess!"

Glorfindel nodded, taking off down one of the corridors, treading silently as only an elf can do.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Legolas peered round the shadowed corridor, lit by only a few lamps. _Good it's empty_, he thought as he tiptoed up to Elrohir's door. Holding his breath he opened the door a crack. There was no one there. Releasing his breath he entered the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Elrohir's room was spacious, filled with antique mahogany furniture. His sword propped upon his cluttered desk and crumpled tunics flung all over the floor. Legolas shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom; the twins were renowned for being messy buggers as their rooms proved.

Legolas grabbed Elrohir's shampoo and conditioner bottles and pulled the herbs that he had collected from the garden out of his pocket. Crushing the colorful herbs in his fingers he divided them between both bottles. Closing the lids, he shook the bottles for a few minutes and then put them back where he found them. He shuddered as he saw the amount hair stuck in the plug hole of the bath.

Chuckling to himself he headed for the door, only to stop when he heard someone come down the corridor and head for this room.

_Oh shit,_ he thought as he dived under the bed. Not a moment too soon as just then Elrohir walked in to the room.

Legolas watched Elrohir's legs as they crossed the room. He flinched when Elrohir sat down on the bed. _Damn it_, he thought, _I'll have to wait till he's asleep before I can go._

Just then Elrohir moaned, Legolas eyes widened as he realized what Elrohir was doing just above him.

The bed started to squeak and Legolas was hard pressed not the laugh. He slapped a hand across his mouth in an effort not to laugh; his ribs were starting to protest against this torture.

"Come on baby!" Elrohir moaned. "That's it your nearly there!"

That nearly did it for Legolas. It was only through sheer will power that he managed not to laugh. _This is too good_, he thought, _Erestor and Glorfindel are going to piss themselves laughing when they hear of this._

Legolas had to push his face in to the floor as mental images of Glorfindel and Erestor doing just that entered his head.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later, when Elrohir was snoring like a dwarf, Legolas pulled himself up from under the bed and sneaked out of the room.

Once he had put a good distance between himself and Elrohir's room he broke into a run, heading for Glorfindel's study.

Bursting through the door he was confronted by and angry Balrog-slayer and chief adviser.

"Just where have you been?" Erestor said, an edge to his voice, as he eyed Legolas.

"Sorry, Elrohir came back early and I had to hide under the bed." Legolas replied. Making sure the door was closed he sat down in an empty armchair and stretched his cramped limbs.

"How did it go?" Legolas asked Glorfindel.

"Good, good" He replied "You?"

"Well, it was fine till Elrohir walked in. I thought you were supposed to keep them in the hall of fire Erestor!" He said glaring at said elf.

"I could hardly strap them to a chair now could I? You should have been quicker!" Erestor snapped.

"Yes well, you'll never guess what Elrohir did while I was hiding..." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

"What?" Erestor and Glorfindel said at the same time.

"He jacked himself off whilst moaning 'come on baby' and 'that's it your nearly there'!"

A shocked silence greeted his words till Glorfindel erupted into roars of laughter with Erestor not far behind. Legolas joined in and before long they all had tears of mirth running down their face. They didn't stop laughing till their sides were hurting and they had to gasp for breath.

"I can't wait to the look of the twins faces tomorrow!" Glorfindel hiccuped in between chuckles.

"Aye" Agreed Legolas and Erestor as they opened a bottle of Dorwinion that Glorfindel 'borrowed' from Elladan's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews **

**Beta'ed by legolas Thranduilion **

**The Prank War**

**Chapter 3**

They had agreed the night before that they should sit far away from each other at breakfast. They had also made escape plans should the twins figure out who the perpetrator or perpetrators, as the case was, were found out.

This grand escape plan was simply running like the wind and hiding out for several days, till the twins ire ran out. They had also agreed that if the twins captured one of them that under no circumstance should that elf tell who else had helped, even under pain of torture.

_Mind you though, these plans were made under the influence of Dorwinion so it's not our fault if they backfire,_ thought Glorfindel as he sat down for breakfast, trying not to wince at the terribly loud noise of people talking and eating.

He could see Legolas at the other end of the hall chatting with a group of warriors and Erestor at the opposite end of the table he sat at, obviously suffering from the amount of wine he had consumed last night. He caught Erestor's eye and smirked as he reached for an apple.

A loud yell sounded outside the carved wooden archway that led in to the hall, followed by another yell a second later. Everyone craned their heads around to see what the disturbance was. Several jaws dropped to the floor; standing on opposite sides of the archway were the twins, identical no more. One of them, Elladan, had lime green hair, whilst the other, Elrohir, had bright orange hair that would have made an oompa lumpa jealous.

Both of them picked their jaws off the floor and walked in to the hall with venomous glares.

"Who did this?" Elladan shouted copying the tone his father had used countless time when he was in trouble while mimicking Elrond's 'eyebrows of doom'. He looked uncannily like his father at the moment.

Laughter broke out amongst a fair few elves while the others were trying desperately to keep the giggles at bay.

Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, and Legolas didn't even try as they burst in to fits of laughter.

"Who did this?" Elladan repeated giving death-glares to all the elves who were laughing.

It was then that Erestor had a brilliant idea. He beckoned Glorfindel to come over and whispered it in to his ear. Nodding at the plan, Glorfindel, already chuckling, went back to his seat.

"It was him!" Erestor called to Elladan, pointing at Legolas.

"WHAT!" Legolas jumped up, "No it wasn't! Don't lie, Erestor" Legolas said as he flushed to the points of his ears.

The twins exchanged glances and prowled closer to Legolas who gulped several times before leaping over the table and running for his life.

"I'll get you back for this Erestor, mark my words!" Legolas shouted over his shoulder, with the twins in hot pursuit.

Elrond raised his famed eyebrows in an all-knowing way at Erestor who just shrugged as giggles sounded throughout the hall now that the twins were gone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A loud howl halfway through the day signaled when the twins had finally caught up with Legolas, who had been spotted in various places throughout the day, still running and looking this way and that for the twins. He could be heard shrieking at the other end of Rivendell.

Many smirked, imagining what the twins would be doing to him. Many warriors remembered and cringed at the imaginative punishments they had been dealt by the twins.

Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elrond were sat on the balcony in Elrond's office sharing a glass of wine while talking over the daily doings of Imladris. The office overlooked the many gardens in Imladris. Glorfindel noticed Legolas down below.

He nudged Erestor and Elrond and pointed down at Legolas who was sneaking through the garden as quickly and as quietly as he could making for his room, whilst ignoring a group of elleth who were pointing and erupting in to high-pitched giggles every few seconds, dripping wet and with nothing but a single oak leaf to hide his elfhood.

Glorfindel snorted in to his cup.

"Hey, Legolas where are your clothes?" He called.

Legolas studiously ignored him and quickened his pace to his room, cheeks burning.

Elrond and Erestor were in fits of laughter as Glorfindel poured them another drink.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the same time Elladan and Elrohir were in deep discussion in Arwen's room.

"I can't believe pulled that!" Elrohir spat, fuming at being embarrassed in front of everyone.

"I think he had help. He's not smart enough to do something like this on his own, methinks." Elladan said, deep in thought.

"We asked him whether he had help or not when we were dangling him naked over the Bruinen*. He didn't say anything about help then," Elrohir replied.

"You know what he's like, he was probably sworn to secrecy." Elladan smirked as he thought of the revenge pranks they could do to Legolas & Co. When they find who they were, "What do you think, sister dear?"

Arwen sighed, looking up from her embroidery, "Brother, you're well over a thousand years old. I think it's high time you stopped the pranks. Ada** is going to spontaneously combust one of these days, you know."

The twins grinned at her. "Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Elrohir retorted.

Arwen rolled her eyes at them. "Glorfindel's probably involved. He and Legolas went off together after dinner and he usually never misses the dancing in the Hall of Fire."

"Oh yes, and come to think of it Erestor was there as well..." Elladan's brow furrowed. "Gwador, when was the last time Erestor ever went to the Hall of Fire… and when was the last time he actually made conversation with us that wasn't about work or missing essays?"

Elrohir scowled, "Cunning, sneaking twits. All three of them are in on it!"

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other for a minute before breaking out in to evil smirks. "Revenge is a dish best served cold," Elladan said mysteriously, his eyes glinting.

Not for the first time, Arwen wished for sisters or at least brothers with brains that weren't the size of a peanut between them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*Bruinen- the river Bruinen runs through Rivendell, this is the river that rose up in the fellowship to stop the Ringwraiths getting Frodo

**Ada – Sindarin for dad


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**Beta'ed by Legolas Thranduilion**

**The Prank War**

**Chapter 4**

Sticking his sensitive ear to the door, Elladan could make out an argument quickly brewing in Glorfindel's study.

Glancing at his twin who was acting as look out at the end of the corridor, he listened harder to the muffled voices on the other side of the door.

"... could you do that? ... All of us took part in it..." Elladan heard a thud like someone pounding their fist on a table or wall, or maybe a person.

"Be glad we are not in Mirkwood... leaving you in there to rot!"

He heard muffled protests as he backed silently away from the door. Dragging his twin along the busy corridors, he stopped outside his room.

"Legolas is giving both of them a right ear bashing," Elladan chuckled.

"Arwen was right then? Glorfindel and Erestor were part of it?" Elrohir sighed, shaking his head.

"Indeed."

Opening the door, they slipped in to the room. It was much like Elrohir's if not a bit dirtier. The only real difference was that this room did not hold any books whilst his twin's had a whole shelf load.

Elrohir made to sit down, "Yuck! Elladan what is this supposed to be?" he cried, lifting a plate of pungent green mold off the seat. He dumped it on the desk as quickly as he could.

Elladan just shrugged. "I don't even remember putting that there."

"No wonder the maids petitioned against having to clean your room! And I thought mine was bad!" Elrohir muttered as he sat down, discreetly wiping his hands on his leggings.

Elladan rolled his eyes at him as he rummaged through the wooden trunk at the bottom of his bed.

"Where is it?" Elladan growled, pinching the bridge of his nose as if warding off a headache.

"Where's what?"

"The Dorwinion, it's gone!" Elladan sighed, collapsing on the bed with a grunt. "I won that in a game of cards against Thranduil."

"When did you do that?" Elrohir said in disbelief, "Nobody wins against Thranduil, he cheats!"

Elladan laughed, "Who said I wasn't cheating as well? It also helped that he was completely smashed and probably does not remember a single thing." He pulled a face, "That was my wine... mine!"

Elrohir lifted an eyebrow, "It's not my fault you lost it! Now let's get back to plotting Legolas doom, shall we?" he said in a cheery voice.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are we agreed?"

"But if we warn them, they will be on the lookout for any retaliation from us!" Elrohir argued, his head resting in his arms.

"Yes..." He began slowly, "But it will make them paranoid and that will be amusing to watch, and they won't expect any one else but us to prank them!" Elladan countered, slightly exasperated with his brother.

Elrohir nodded, "Fine then, I agree."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Glorfindel walked in to his study, arms laden with reports from the border patrols around Imladris and updates about the youngling's training.

He stopped dead at the sight of a piece of parchment stuck to the wall by a blue fletched arrow, above the 'borrowed' Dorwinion bottle. He placed the reports on his desk and pulled the arrow out of the wall with a hard tug. He gulped as he read the parchment.

**Be warned: We are on to you!**

**Glorfindel, Erestor, and Legolas**

**El & El**

Oh no, thought with a sinking feeling. He hurriedly walked to the library intent of finding Erestor.

He glanced around the library and spotted Erestor in the west wing barking at a young brown-haired ellon who had probably breathed to loud.

He waved him over. Showing him the paper, he watched as the blood drained out of the advisors face.

"When did you get this?" Erestor asked.

"Just now," he replied, shuffling his feet on the marble floor.

"Something tells me I'm not going to get a lot of work done in the next few weeks," Erestor muttered, more to himself than to Glorfindel.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few weeks were hell for three particular ellyn, any loud noise made them jump; they sniffed suspiciously at any food or drink offered to them. The rest of the population of Rivendell watched in confused amusement as three highly respected elves turned into a bag of nerves.

A day came in the middle of summer that no elf forgot for some time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If any of you want to tell me any pranks you want me to put in the story just message me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, I apologize for how long it's been since I last updated, not really been feeling much inspiration of late but I should be getting back into it now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added my story to their story alerts or favorites, you've made me a very happy writer and it was much appreciated! (: (: (:

Beta'ed by Legolas Thranduilion – thank you by the way for all the hard work!

**The Prank War**

**Chapter 5**

Elladan knew he was acting like an elfling; barely able to sit still, but he couldn't help it. Only centuries of practice kept his anticipation from showing. Elladan smiled inwardly at Erestor, Glorfindel and Legolas, the three of them were sweating buckets. It had been hilarious to watch the three respectable elves turn into nervous wrecks, ready to spring in an instant like hunted deer.

Erestor had nearly made little Melpomaen break down in tears the other day for dropping a book by accident. Glorfindel hadn't been doing much better. Elrohir and Elladan had been going to his training sessions and sitting on the side lines calling out, it was funny to watch. His attention was focused mainly on the twins and his student's bore the brunt of his tension.

Elrohir jabbed his brother in the ribs with his elbow, snapping Elladan's attention back to the magnificent feast.

Grinning sheepishly, he listened to their father end one of his infamous and long-winded speeches, much to everyone else's relief. He watched out of the corner of his eye as one of the elves served Erestor, Glorfindel, and Legolas their drinks.

Elladan leaned over and speared one of his brothers potato's off his plate, "Do you have your nose-plugs?"

Elrohir's lips quirked as fought a smile, "Really Brother, I'm not as forgetful as you."

"I'm not forgetful,"He retorted indignantly. "You're the one who forgot to put his breeches on to go to the feast with all those advisers from Mirkwood. Ada was so embarrassed."

"I was twelve, barely out of the crib!" Elrohir turned to glare at him, "What about that time when you _forgot _to do the essay Erestor set us. You stole mine and I was the one who ended up being punished. I couldn't sit down for a week!"

"That wasn't your essay, it was _mine_!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!" Several elves sat near the twins smiled at their antics.

"Was!"

"Not!"

"Boys, I remember that incident, and it was Elrohir's work," Elrond said, interrupting before they could really start going at it. He shook his head as Elladan moodily stabbed at his food. Elrohir stuck his tongue out at Elladan when their father turned away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_FARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!_ Silence descended on the great hall as everyone turned to look at Erestor who was currently shrinking into his seat, his face an interesting shade of crimson. Elrond raised an eyebrow, his silvery grey eyes twinkling. Arwen, who was sitting next to Erestor, surreptitiously sniffed at the air next to him.

Before anyone could say anything another loud fart ripped through the hall, this time from Legolas who looked mortified. Everyone's heads whipped round to the other side of the room.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" He cried, standing up. He possibly would have been believed if not at that moment his tummy gurgled and let out a very high pitched trump, actually lifting the back of his heavy Royal green robes up.

Every single elf in the hall was choking on laughter, not wanting to be rude to the prince or Erestor. Elrohir was holding his sides, his lips twitching madly. Even Elrond looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Okay, so maybe I did produce some natural gases. I beg your pardon Master Elrond, I think I may have eaten something funny," Legolas corrected himself, his face rivaling Erestor's in color.

Ah, Erestor, the poor elf couldn't say anything. He was frozen in his chair doing a very good impression of a fish.

Elladan winked then grinned conspiringly at his twin while Elrohir smothered a guffaw when Legolas and Erestor started farting near continually.

Lindir burst out laughing suddenly unable to hold it in anymore. It was contagious. Soon howls and snorts of laughter rang throughout all of Rivendell.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the same time, Far away in Lothlorien...

Haldir, recently made March Warden, tilted his head. Faint laughter seemed to be flowing on the wind. Brow furrowed, he climbed back up the mallorn and sat down in the sparsely decorated wooden flet, wondering whether lack of sleep or that old Lembas he found in the bottom of his pack was causing him to hallucinate.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile back in Rivendell...

Nearly every elf bar Elladan and Elrohir was surprised and bemused at the actions of two most respected members of Elven society.

The Elves closest to Legolas and Erestor had passed out from the noxious and putrid fumes coming from said elves bottoms. The smell had slowly been permeating the entire room; it was like an orc that had been dead for a month on a platter of rotten eggs and three week old fish.

Elladan was under the impression that this was probably the best prank they had ever pulled. Elrohir agreed with him. Glorfindel was sitting four seats down from the twins, laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

Erestor and Legolas were near enough collapsed on the floor, no longer bothering to try and stop the farts coming from their bums.

Elrohir slid to the floor hiccuping slightly, "It's... like... like a... melody!"

Suddenly all the silver cutlery and glasses on the solid oak table started to quake, creating tinkling sounds. It felt like a major earthquake. If only it was...

Every pair of Elven eyes in the hall, blue, grey and green alike, were currently staring at one very embarrassed blond ellon. The thunderous fart he was producing had yet to stop and was making the chairs in the room wobble. It was so loud that most elves clapped their hands on their ears to stop their eardrums from bursting.

There was a ripping sound of fabric tearing. The ellon's pale face looked pained when the fart finally stopped.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond's jaw dropped open, "What the bloody hell was that!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who added my story to favourites, story alerts or reviewed (: (: (: Hey Puppetwhite this chapter was already in my documents, in a long forgotten corner of the hardrive :) hopefully i will get back in to the swing of writing. **

**The prank war**

**Chapter 6**

Glorfindel sunk into the old leather armchair, wishing that the floor would swallow him up whole. In the seats across from him, Erestor and Legolas were thinking along the same wavelengths. They all sat in silent embarrassment, too humiliated to even speak.

"Elladan and Elrohir are going to pay with their miserable lives for this." Legolas fumed. His fingers twitched as if they were wrapped around a certain elf's neck. The three of them were holed up in a long forgotten corner of the library. The shelves were caked with dust and cobwebs stretched in lurid patterns across the beams. No-one but Erestor knew it even existed.

Glorfindel was furiously writing up reports on a small table that was missing half a leg; he had stuffed an old book under the broken leg. He had placed his second in command in charge of training practices and then he had raced to this hidey-hole with an armful of supplies.

"I've been thinking." Legolas said after a while, "This calls for major retaliation on our part –"

"Legolas, your thinking is what got us into this mess in the first place." Erestor interrupted, his face still had not lost the look of mortification. He glared at the woodland prince.

"-This is how the plan goes..." He carried on as if Erestor had never spoken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindir left the Hall of Fire carrying his precious silver flute under his arm. He happily whistled as he walked along the corridors. The slender white-haired musician was just about to open his door when a hand came out of nowhere and pulled him into a dark alcove.

"What…" His words were muffled by a hand over his mouth.

"Ssh." A voice breathed in his ear. He struggled but the elf was too strong. Lindir's eyes widened as the elf continued to speak. Soon the hand over his mouth was not silencing words but silencing choked laughter. He enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

After he was released Lindir strolled into his modest room, a mischievous smile on his face. He kicked off his robes and slunk into bed, his mind going over the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glorfindel bravely entered his office; his eyes darted about the room. He rummaged through the massive amounts of paper that littered the surface of his desk for the new reports that had come in today. A small knock stopped him in his tracks; standing nervously at the door was one of the newer recruits. The young elf entered, his face desperately trying to mask the amusement that was visible even across the room.

Glorfindel glared at the recruit.

"Sir, Captain Alagnen said to bring you the new reports." He stated. He handed the sheaf of papers to Glorfindel.

"Le hannon." He said curtly. He shooed the recruit out of the door and hurriedly walked back to the library, ignoring the hushed sniggers from people passing by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hi, thanks to those of you who have added my story to their alerts or favourites; it means alot to me. And a special thanks to those few who reviewed. You made my day :) **

**I have an odd request: I'm currently writing chapter 7 and was wondering if you could tell me one of the most embarrassing items of clothing you can think of, even if it seems stupid. any odd objects (a bear shaped polka dot teapot for example) that you might find springing into the story in odd and suprising places. **

**You don't have to but if you wanted to please tell me xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Prank War**

**Chapter 7 **

The tang of freshly chopped onions and leeks wafted across Lord Elrond's nostrils as he wandered passed the kitchen. The cooks nodded in greeting, busily preparing tonight's dinner. It would be delicious judging by the smell. This is how it should be, thought Elrond. The sound of children playing, good food bubbling gently away with relaxing sizzles and pops. The sound and sight of Elves going about their daily business; working, playing and raising children.

He knew, though, that something would blow up in his face. And that something was generally known as his sons; Elladan and Elrohir. Good-hearted boys, they would make good leaders when they were ready, definitely ruthless pranksters by trade. He let them have their fun, knowing that someday, these memories would keep them going in the dark times that lay ahead. Elrond made his way to the gardens, letting his feet take him through the winding paths by memory, his mind caught up in the day's business. He never noticed the nervous looking Elf skulking near a patch of wild roses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you still going ahead with the archery competition tomorrow?" Erestor asked, not taking his eyes off the petite Elleth who was balancing three books in one arm and reaching for another from the shelf above her head.

Legolas went over and picked the heavy book off the shelf, handing it to the surprised Elf with a smile. He walked back over to Erestor. "Yes, Indeed I am. It would take more than the twins to stop me from showing you Noldor what we Wood-elves can do with a bow."

"As you wish," Erestor said, turning his head to look for Glorfindel, "where has that big oaf gone?"

"He has taken residence up in his room again" Legolas explained with a wearisome expression.

Erestor clucked his tongue, "Just because 'Someone' stole all his clothes which meant he had to borrow some from me and you certainly does not mean he can skulk off and leave us in the sight of the twins."

"Well don't ask me to persuade him to come out again; it took me all day the last time. Who cares if the clothes look a little... stretched and slightly miss-matched? We needed his bulk to draw the attention off us. You have to admit Glorfindel is a good scape-goat."

"Aye; why do you think I spend so much time with him? Believe me it is not for the conversation." Erestor winked at Legolas, who chuckled under his breath.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Glorfindel sighed loudly, tapping the quill against the table top repeatedly. He fidgeted in the uncomfortably tight clothes he was wearing. He gave up trying to concentrate on completing reports; in this mood he needed fresh air or possibly a large blow to the head. Either would be appropriate, he thought.

Treading carefully down the corridor he held a delicate wicker basket that the Elleth next door had generously lent him under his arm. He repeatedly stopped along the way, picking up stray clothes; a sock here and there, a shirt annoyingly hooked to the highest chandelier in the entrance. Two ladders and a scrape to the elbow later, he reclaimed a cloak that was strung to the roof. Eru knows how the twins put it there in the first place, Glorfindel grumbled. He wandered the entire breadth of Rivendell, re-finding the contents of his wardrobe.

He was on his last nerve when a high pitched squeal of laughter caught his attention. He rounded the corner of an ivy covered wall, dismayed to find a group of young Elves in hysterics.

"Lord Glorfindel" One of the youths said, bowing his head, lips trembling uncontrollably. Glorfindel measured the young one thoroughly. A younger Elleth nudged the elf with her elbow, eyes glinting mischievously. "Ah yes... Lord we were wondering... you see, we were walking in the lovely spring sun and we came across an odd thing. We just had to investigate. It's a very good thing we did as well, you see we found something. Something terrible..."

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes, his patience straining.

The youth bit his bottom lip, visibly struggling to keep a straight face. "I think this may be yours my lord." He held it out to Glorfindel, his friends collapsing into rib-shattering guffaws behind him.

Glorfindel gritted his teeth, well aware that his face burning. "Thank you." He managed to grate out before quickly trudging back the way he came.

He took a quick walk back to his chambers, most of his clothes in the wicker basket; he would find the rest later. His face still felt hot as he took out the small toy. He'd been given it as a gift many years ago. He had actually forgotten about it till now. A small toy elf with long blond hair, the word 'Glorfindel' stitched on the shirt of the doll.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The day of the Archery Competition dawned. All competitors rose early, double and triple checking their bows. Making sure not a feather was bent on their arrows.

The sun rose over the grounds still wet with dew. The wind barely tickled by. Good conditions so far, thought Legolas, already waiting in the large clearing. His face tightened slightly as the Twins sat in the spectator's row, kitted out in full Rivendell colours including a massive Rivendell flag.

Where they 'borrowed' that from I don't know, thought Legolas. "Are you not competing?" He called out to them.

"Nay, my friend. I think this might be more fun to watch." Elladan answered. Legolas felt his stomach drop. What have they planned? Elrohir nodded seriously beside his brother.

"Go get them woody." Elrohir encouraged Legolas.

Elladan smiled at his twin, "ran out of names Elrohir?"

"Jealous?"

"I think not."

"Shut it then."

The crowd had filled out by now; the atmosphere was tensing up as the contestants made final checks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews, i really do love them and they make my day :) **

**Sorry for the long wait, my sister smashed my laptop screen and I had to wait for it to get repaired. Don't you just love little sisters? **

**The Prank War**

Chapter 8

All the elves of Rivendell gathered for the archery competition. Elladan and Elrohir were, naturally, in the front row. Arwen sat a couple of rows behind, her sharp gaze fixed on the twins scheming backs.

As midday neared, Arwen noticed the twins whispering, their heads close together. She leaned closer trying to hear what they were saying. Her eyes narrowed, "Brothers!" She snapped sharply, making Elrohir jump out of his skin.

"Sister!"

"I had a foolish hope that you two had actually grown up. How wrong I was..." Arwen flashed them a sardonic smile.

Elladan snorted, "You think we are immature? Well... you're just a stinkypooface!"

She stared at her brother for a moment before holding her head in her hands and chuckling hopelessly. "Just do not try anything stupid, Ada is going to skin your hides if you do." Elladan dismissed her words with a flick of his hand and concentrated on the archers. Arwen fumed silently; one of these days she would get her own back, and Elladan would not like it one bit.

It was Legolas's turn; stepping up to the marker he knocked an arrow. He stood poised, his eyes boring a hole into the miniscule target. Just as he let loose his arrow someone jumped up from the crowd and screamed, "ORC!"

Legolas twisted round, letting his shot fly wide, searching for the dreaded foe. The other contestants did the same. He could not see it. Where was it? He thought.

He finished scanning the area, utterly confused. Even the trees did not feel the presence of any orc nearby. He looked in the crowd trying to find the one who has shouted. His gaze landed on the twins.

Legolas ground his teeth together in frustration. "Thank you for scaring everyone to death." He complemented them sarcastically. Both twins saluted him as they leaned on one another in fits of hysterical laughter. "It was not that funny!"

Elrohir managed to stifle the giggles for a few moments, "No. But you should have seen the look on your face!" He collapsed in to chuckles again. Arwen snuck up and whacked him over the head with her shoe. The younger twin looked imploringly at her while he rubbed his sore head. He never noticed Legolas wink at his sister. The young elves felt someone's eyes on them; Elrond was staring murderously at the group. "Err... best get on with the competition then, dear leggy." He laughed nervously as their father continued to stare.

The competition continued. Legolas's nerves started to fray as he anticipated the twins to play up again. But the twins stayed on their best behaviour. Something is definitely wrong, he thought to himself.

The last round drew to a close and Legolas prepared to take the last shot...

Splat!

The last thing he expected was for a large pink paintball to come hurtling out of the trees and smack into the back of his head.

Silence emanated from the crowd as the crown prince Legolas stood before them. Dripping wet as pink paint slide down his neck and ran into his clothes.

"Now, you can't blame this on us" Elladan said smugly. Legolas glared at him.

"Really?" Legolas said, before flinging himself at the twins and pummelled every part of them he could reach. The trio rolled about on the ground, the crowd flinched every time they heard a particularly loud snap or punch.

"Stop this at once!" Elrond roared. Oh, how sick he was of this. He grabbed both his sons by the ear and dragged them off the prince. He stared at all three of them. "Throw them in the dungeons" He ordered the guards.

"What!" all three shouted in unison.

"My father will hear about this Elrond!"

Elrond smiled at Legolas, "I'm sure about that, no doubt he will thank me for shutting you lot up!" The trio couldn't believe it as the guards dragged them unceremoniously into separate cells.


End file.
